Something Different
by AMillionPages
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots about my favourite couple - Chris and Clarisse. I don't own any of the characters, Rick Riordan does. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A prank from the Stolls**

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first time using this site! I hope you like this one-shot and the ones I post after as well. Please comment with ideas and advice – it means a lot. **

Chris was lying on his bed, napping as usual, on just a normal sunny afternoon at Camp Half-Blood. Nothing special was going on, and as far as he was concerned even if there was he wasn't bothered. He hadn't got much sleep the night before; living in the Hermes cabin he usually didn't, but last night was an exception. Swirling visions of his time in the labyrinth had invaded his mind, forcing him to re-live the horrific memories. After a while of battling he had decided staying awake was the only option.

He was then suddenly, and in his mind rudely, awoken by a certain daughter of Ares, his girlfriend Clarisse La Rue, when she angrily stormed into his cabin. He sat up quickly and blinked away the sleep, hoping she wasn't angry at him. He didn't fancy fighting with her today, or getting beaten up. The first thing he noticed once his focus had returned was she was scowling, the next thing he noticed was she was covered from head to foot in thick red blood.

"Whoa! What happened?" Chris jumped up quickly from his small bed, still dazed from sleep, but worried about her. All the blood suggested she was hurt, and if so she never went to anyone so it would be bad. That's why he was apprehensive to hear her reply, he had no idea what could have happened.

"Where are the Stolls!?" Clarisse growled, ignoring his question and looking round the quiet, empty cabin. Knowing if they were there, they would be hiding. Cautiously, Chris walked over to her. Not wanting to get beaten up for something he didn't do, and held onto her upper arms, forcing her to look at him.

"What happened?" He repeated calmly, his eyes moving up and down her blood soaked body to check for injuries, and his hands holding her tightly, but not painfully.

"Your siblings!" She scowled and turned to leave the cabin, she intended to make them pay, and she intended to make them pay _now. _

"They're not here!" Chris insisted and shut the door so she couldn't leave "Stay with me and get cleaned up. You can't go after them covered in blood."

"Yes I can" Snapping, she frowned at him. That caused Chris to sigh and run his fingers through his hair, a habit he often found himself doing when he was stressed, or worried. He seemed to be both right now.

"What did they do?" He asked wearily.

"They changed all the water in my cabin to blood!" Clarisse spat out angrily, finally giving up trying to get to the door and choosing to pull all their sheets and belongings off their beds.

"They did _what!?"_

"Have you gone deaf Rodriguez?" She scowled and began wiping blood off her arms once she was finished with their belongings. Chris began helping her, wiping his bloody hands on his jeans.

"You can use our shower?" He offered.

"Not until I've found them, and killed them!" Clarisse growled and pushed his arms away, intending to leave the cabin.

"No! Shower first, then I'll help you get back at them" Chris bargained, not waning her to go out like that and risk getting laughed at, which would only worsen her already bad mood.

She sighed "Fine!" and nodded before walking into the bathroom. "You better make sure this cabin stays empty punk!" Clarisse called as she locked the door, earning an eye roll Chris felt was needed even if she couldn't see it.

While Clarisse was in the shower he sat on his bed thought about the prank. He knew they hadn't told him because they were worried he would tell Clarisse – which he probably would. He had no idea how they had did it, and to him it seemed genius. But maybe it wasn't best to use it on his very violent girlfriend. He wanted to keep Clarisse happy, but he also wanted to keep the injuries to his siblings to a minimum. They were sort of family after all. While he was busy musing over what to do he didn't hear the shower shut off, or Clarisse walk back out.

"Rodriguez!" Her sharp voice shook Chris out of his thoughts.

"What?" He got up from his small bed and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer. When she didn't reply he took that as an invitation to walk over and pull her into a tight hug, "You gonna answer?" He questioned, rubbing her back gently.

"I said you should stay out of your cabin for the next couple of days" She rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, once again thankful he was slightly taller. She didn't usually like sappy moments, let alone hugs, but privacy was rare in a busy camp so she let him make the most of it.

"Really? Why's that?" Chris smiled when she didn't pull away and wrapped an arm round her waist, the other playing gently with her hair.

"Because things could get ugly"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capture the flag**

**A/N: Heya! Thanks for the comments and follows/favourites, it makes me so glad that I know you like it and to hear what you think. I hope you guys like this one-shot about capture the flag. **

Pacing around in the small clearing Clarisse sighed, bored. Everyone was too afraid to come for the flag, and even if they did they wouldn't find it. The game had started about 10 minutes ago and so far she had only seen a couple of Athena kids, though she had beaten them easily and they were long gone now. She had Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter and obviously Ares. The other team had Dionysius, Apollo, Athena and Hermes. She had been put near the flag to stop people going for it, she was used to the situation by now, and it normally worked. But today she was feeling stressed and needed to take her anger out on something, or someone. The game had started slow as Percy had been warning people that if anyone but him caught Annabeth 'there'd be trouble', she thought it was stupid and was glad Chris hadn't embarrassed her in that way.

Suddenly she heard a noise in the bushes nearby. Frowning, Clarisse turned quickly and held maimer out in front of her, ready to catch whoever it was hiding. As something rolled out she stepped forward instantly to maim it, but quickly stopped short when she saw who it was.

"Chris!" She exclaimed and pulled her spear only slightly away from his neck. Chris jumped up quickly as she moved it.

"Jumpy?" He smirked.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Distracting you"

She rolled her eyes; this was another situation that happened often. It wasn't new for people to try and use Chris to get her out of the game, so both of them were very familiar with the condition.

"As usual" She twirled maimer absentmindedly, checking for other campers that could be nearby.

"Yep" He shrugged and leant against a tree "And you know no-one else is coming?" Chris smirked at her.

"What are you implying punk!?" She raised an eyebrow at him and flipped maimer, taking a few easy guesses at what he wanted. Chris laughed and kissed her quickly, slipping away from the tree when she was distracted,

"Spar with me"

Clarisse rolled her eyes but faced him, hiding a smile that threatened to escape from the kiss "Sure"

As they began sparring Chris noticed the flag wasn't in sight.

"So where is it?"

"What?"

"The flag!" He raised a curious eyebrow "You normally guard it"

Clarisse smirked and disarmed him easily, stabbing his sword into a nearby tree,

"Not telling" She answered

Chris chuckled and raised his hands in the air, jokingly,

"Fine, fine. But you know I'm not gonna attempt to take it!"

"In your dreams Rodriguez" Clarisse stabbed maimer into the ground and grabbed Chris quickly, pushing him to the floor.

"Wha-what?" He stuttered and tried to get free from her grip.

"You may be my boyfriend, but you're still on the opposite team" She smirked and began tying him to the tree, ignoring his futile struggles. Chris just sighed and gave up, knowing he couldn't beat her.

"What's that?" Chris raised his eyebrows at the noise of cheering; it was getting louder as the group obviously got closer. Clarisse was pacing about in front of him, swinging maimer dangerously and waiting for her next victim, like she had been for a while now. Just as he said that the Ares cabin jogged by, carrying the other teams flag, Clarisse instantly stopped.

"We won?" She checked with her siblings.

"Yes!" Sherman, from her cabin, replied. Clarisse smirked and climbed into the tall tree Chris was tied to. She was up there for a moment before she climbed back down, carrying the flag in her arms. The Ares cabin cheered again and Chris opened his mouth in shock that it had been so close.

"What!?" He yelled, surprised "It was there the whole time!?"

"Yep" Clarisse laughed and untied him, finally, before running off to join the parade with her siblings. Leaving Chris groaning and wondering how he didn't realise.


	3. Chapter 3

**You better start running**

**A/N: Heya! I hope you like this dialogue of Chris and Clarisse chatting! I'm gonna try and update every other day, or around that kind of time.**

"Rodriguez, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Doesn't look like that punk!"

"My name isn't punk"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Ok ok! I'm just cleaning your daggers"

"…Why?"

"Oh, no reason"

"You never voluntarily do work. So there must be!"

"No, no I just want to"

"You suck at lying"

"I don't!"

"You do! Now don't give me puppy eyes and spit it out!"

"Because I love you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you, because I love you!"

"Why are you going red?"

"…"

"Chris…"

"What?

"You've pranked my cabin haven't you!"

"Don't just accuse me!"

"I'm not, I know you have"

"Why would you possibly think that?"

"Because you're a Hermes kid"

"A Hermes kid that you love!"

"Doesn't make a difference if you've pranked my cabin punk!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I don't care!"

"It was Travis and Connor!"

"Then I'll kill them as well!"

"Put the dagger down Clarisse, please"

"I'm gonna count to 3"

"No! There was nothing I could do!"

"…1"

"I'll do anything you want!"

"…2"

"You love m-"

"…3"

"You wouldn't…"

"You better start running Rodriguez!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Early morning training**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you all like this one-shot of when Chris and Clarisse meet in the arena. I was thinking about writing a longer story about them, not just one-shots. Let me know what you think in the comments!**

Wandering round the camp at 2am Chris looked around the darkness, noticing things he normally wouldn't. Like how big camp is, or how clear the night sky is. Camp was always so much more peaceful at night, no noisy campers running around or anything like that. Normally he wouldn't be out at this time, it was against camp rules. But since the labyrinth he had found himself outside at night much more often.

At that moment Clarisse was training in the arena. She had been struggling to sleep and knew no good would come of lying quietly in bed. Her ADHD just wouldn't have it. So she had decided to sneak out and practice her knife throwing on the dummies, not that she needed any practice. She threw the knives again and again, hitting the dummies in the chest, neck, head, and stomach. Everywhere that could be fatal. As she was so focused she failed to notice someone creep into the arena, until their arms were wrapped securely around her from behind.

"What are you doing out so early?" Chris whispered against her ear. Clarisse jumped slightly and rolled her eyes to try and cover up her surprise,

"Training, what does it look like" She sneered, twirling her dagger and pausing in throwing it to speak to Chris. Her reply caused him to chuckle quietly.

"Ok, ok. _Why _are you out here so early?" He repeated, pulling Clarisse against him.

"I couldn't sleep" She held a smile and leant into his comforting arms, putting the dagger in her hand back into the sheath on her leg.

"Why"

"Does it matter!?"

"No, sorry" Chris squeezed her tighter and kissed her cheek, enjoying a moment when she was calm, and not wanting to ruin it.

"Good" She replied, a tinge of red showing on her cheeks from his loving kiss, "Anyway, what are you doing out?" Chris sighed and pressed his face into his girlfriend's hair, leaving one word to explain his early morning walk,

"Nightmares" He explained. Clarisse instantly softened; she knew how bad the traumas were that haunted his nights so she didn't press the issue further.

"It's ok" He smiled faintly; not wanting her to worry, "I just needed a time out". Clarisse chuckled dryly,

"Don't we all" she replied before turning round in his arms to face him. Demigod nightmares were bad, and the more you went through; the worse they got. Clarisse couldn't even begin to imagine what went on in Chris' head at night.

"Guess so" Chris agreed and tightened his arms round her middle, pulling her closer to him, the emptiness of camp provided them with privacy they rarely got, if this was in the day he would never have gotten away with hugging her like this.

"Hey, look" He smiled at her before pointing up at the night sky.

"What?" Clarisse frowned slightly; she didn't know much about stars, or any of the constellations, but she looked up anyway, following his outstretched hand.

"See that bright star?" He questioned, innocently, and looked back down to her. Although they were almost the same height, Chris was still an inch or two taller.

"Uh yea, why?" Looking back to Chris, Clarisse raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked.

"Well, it reminds me of you"

Clarisse frowned, unsure whether to be annoyed or happy at his comparison. Noticing her frown, Chris tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and hurried on.

"It's bright, beautiful, and shining amazingly through all the darkness around it. Just like you do" He smiled, causing a faint blush to creep onto Clarisse's cheeks.

"Oh" She replied, unsure of how to reply. He chuckled slightly at her reply and pressed a swift kiss onto her lips, drawing her closer.

When they both parted Chris was smiling as he pulled Clarisse's head to rest on his chest.

"It's also the brightest one I the sky" He carried on, hugging her waist tight.

"Ok I get it, enough of comparing me to a giant ball of gas!" Clarisse rolled her eyes and he pressed his lips to her head,

"You sure? I could go on…" Chris teased, smirking lightly.

"No! Don't you dare!" She insisted and pressed her face into his chest to hide the blush deepening on her cheeks. Chris chuckled and pulled her head gently back to look at her, smirking again when he saw the blush,

"Your cheeks say otherwise"

"Rodriguez!" Clarisse groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Valentines Day**

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this one-shot about Valentines Day. If you have any ideas or requests please comment and I'll try to get them done! **

**Clarisse's POV**

Valentines Day. The most pointless in the whole year if you ask me. I mean, what's the point in having a _whole_ day dedicated to love!? As I walked from the lava wall all I could see where couples everywhere. Giving gifts, making out, just being sappy in general. Well not me! I've avoided Chris all day for precisely that reason, he may have promised not to do anything; but he's still a son of Hermes!

I was reminded of that thought when I walked into my cabin to find a massive red bear sitting on my bed. Damn it. Growling, I stormed over and ripped the monstrosity into shreds. He must have guessed I'd do that, because inside there was a new dagger. I smirked as I picked it up, twisting it round in my hands. I had to admit, it was nice. Good shape, good size, not overly decorated. If it hadn't been inside the big red eyesore I would have gone to find him right there and then. I replaced one of my older daggers with the new one, he may have annoyed me, but it was still nice. I left my cabin quietly, even though he had got me a new dagger, it was inside a fluffy outrage! My cautions were for the right reason as Chris turned up from nowhere (damn Hermes skills) and wrapped his arms tightly round me.

"Chris!" I protested and wriggled, trying to push his arms from around me. Annoyingly he knew exactly how to hold me so I couldn't get free, and no amount of strength difference changed that.

"Hey Clary" He smirked at the same time I groaned. Him and his stupid nicknames! No matter how many times I told him, hit him, threatened him, he wouldn't give up. I couldn't be bothered to complain at this point so I had given up.

Rolling my eyes, I replied "What do you want punk!?" He just chuckled as I carried on trying to push his arms off and drew me closer.

"To see my girlfriend on Valentines Day of course!"

"No" I shook my head and finally gave up struggling, not after the big red bear he 'conveniently' left in my cabin. He pouted, what a baby. It reminded me of Aphrodite kids when he does that,

"You don't mean that"

"Try me"

"I'm not gonna let go!" Chris teased, smirking as he knew he had the upper hand there. I sighed as I looked round to check for campers, relieved to see most of them had gone to some special campfire Chiron had organised with the Aphrodite wimps.

"Fine" I muttered and wrapped my arms round his neck in a quick hug. "Better?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not quite…" He smirked and pushed me against the wall of my cabin. Oh.

"Punk"

"No-ones here" Chris insisted and leant close to me, sending shivers up my spine and my knees weak. Though I would never let him have the satisfaction of knowing he could do that to me.

"No" I insisted, I still have a reputation.

"Figured you'd say that" He smirked and before I even realised what was happening he pinned my arms above my head. I groaned at the simple move I should have anticipated and I opened my mouth to protest once more. But before I could even make a sound his lips were on mine.

I hated myself for it, but I smiled. I couldn't help it. As he wrapped an arm round my waist, pulling my close, it felt like the time I dropped maimer on my foot. But I couldn't get enough. He pushed closer as I freed one of my arms and wrapped it round his neck, tangling my fingers in his silky hair. As he slowly deepened the kiss I came to my senses and broke away. Sure, I loved kissing him. But I wasn't letting anything happen out in the open like that!

"Resse" He pouted again and slipped his fingers under the back of my shirt, drawing small circles gently on my lower back. The movement of his hands made me want to pull him into my cabin and kiss him until tomorrow, but he couldn't know that.

"Not now Rodriguez" I shook my head, leaning against his cool hands.

"Fine" Chris sighed and kissed my cheek softly, knowing not to push me. Even though he carried on running his fingers along my back, I didn't mind.

"Good" Smirking, I hugged him quickly before pulling completely free from his grasp and pulling him to the arena, "Lets train". It may be Valentines Day, but I'm still a daughter of Ares, and nothing gets in the way of me and training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like it or not, I love Clarisse La Rue**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a fic about all the emotions that have passed through Chris and Clarisse. I hope you like it! As always, please keep reviewing with ideas, advice, thoughts, etc. it means a lot. **

**Fear**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares!" The tall girl sneered at me, and moved the point of her spear closer to my neck again. I tried not to shake, it's only my second day, but this is definitely not what I expected. This girl's a year younger than me anyway! 'Man up' I thought to myself.

"Spears are stupid" I smirked; pretty sure she was gonna kill me now b the look on her face. I was right, and I was on the floor before I even finished smirking. Great.

"_What _did you say about Maimer, punk!?" The girl, Clarisse, glared at me. Making herself look even scarier, which was hard. I don't think I've ever felt that much _fear _in my life before.

**Awe**

I watched the girl training; the one I watched train almost every day. The way she moved, the way everyone got out of her way. She fascinated me, you could say.

I watched as, laughing, she knocked a boy out with a simple jab to the throat. I knew that move, she had used it on my more than enough times. Let's just say it hurt like Hades.

I watched as she beat a new kid, without even using a weapon. The fight was over in less than a minute, and the kid just stood and gaped. That was me once.

I watched as she fought someone twice the size of her. Jumping and slicing quicker than I could comprehend, quicker than the camper could react. She won; again, I don't know why he bothered.

I watched as Clarisse, counsellor of the Ares cabin, looked up. She looked me right in the eye and I knew she had seen me. Before she could even think about beating me up I ran. She may leave me in _awe _– but she frightens the hell out of me as well.

**Helpless**

I didn't understand as a girl, a girl I knew was somewhere in my mind, came out of the darkness. My mind couldn't piece anything together; it was like fuzz. All I knew was I had to get some string, but I couldn't leave this dark room. I was too afraid, trapped in the looming darkness.

She came over and started talking, I wanted to answer. To listen. But my brain just wouldn't allow it, so I sat, curled up facing the wall. Letting her voice wash over me, even though I couldn't pay attention. She tried to give me food, nectar and ambrosia. But it was like I was seeing right through he, I didn't even know her name. Yes, I did, I was sure. But I just couldn't remember. She tried again and again, never giving up. But she should give up, because I am a lost cause. I'm _helpless._

**Hope**

Even though I'm out of the labyrinth, and I'm alive. Nothings any different.

People still stare as they walk past me. They still whisper about me over dinner. People still avoid working with me, talking with me. And it hurts; she's the only person who really talks to me. Clarisse La Rue. No-one understands why, no-one but me.

She saved me, gave me a second chance. She gives me _hope _that one day, someday, things might get better.

**Respect**

I watched in pride as the daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue, leapt up and ran towards the drakon single handily. I should have been worried, but I knew if anyone could kill it, it was her. Even without armour on.

Even when I was fighting and dodging monster attacks I kept an eye on her. She wasn't weak – far from it. But he had just watched a friend die, her best friend, and I didn't want to see her die as well. Afterwards everyone looked to her, for advice, the next command. She was a leader; she had respect from everyone. I held her hand, showing her I was there. She didn't need it, but I like to think she liked it. She's strong, brave and loyal, and she has my utmost respect.

**Love**

Over all the years many emotions have passed through mine and Clarisse's relationship. _Fear, awe, helpless, hope, respect. _But there is no denying it; she's smart, strong, brave, loyal and a leader. She doesn't show emotions much, and she's a bully to the younger campers. Most of the campers. No-one hassles me now, because of her, they're too scared.

Because like it or not, I _love,_Clarisse La Rue.


	7. Chapter 7

**She will make it, I promise**

**A/N: Heya! So this is a story about when Clarisse gets seriously injured and Chiron doesn't think she'll make it, but Chris disagrees. This is set between TBOTY and TLO It's the summer holidays now (whoo!) so hopefully I can update more. The favourites/follows and reviews mean a lot, so thanks! **

As Chris walked out of his cabin that morning he could tell something was off. It was a normal, busy day at camp, yet he had a feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Ignoring the feeling he set out for his day-to-day activities; eating, sleeping, training… the usual. A couple of the Ares campers gave him funny looks as he walked by, but he thought nothing of it. He got funny looks off them a lot since he and Clarisse had started dating, he knew they didn't like it. However there was nothing they could do. Walking by the big house he noticed Chiron, looking anxious. As he drew closer he called out to Chris,

"Chris!" Chiron yelled, beckoning him over. This confused Chris as he wasn't aware of anything he had done wrong.

"What?" He replied as he walked slowly over, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I – I think it's best if you come with me" Chiron looked at Chris pityingly as he lead him into the big house. Seeing how serious he was, Chris followed in silence. Worry eating away at him as he remembered the bad feeling he had that morning.

Chris followed Chiron into a big room; a room he knew was only used in emergencies. It was big, with plain walls and a single window. In the middle there was a large hospital bed, as he looked round he knew at once that this was an emergency, because there, in the bed, lay Clarisse. Her eyes were shut and her face was pale, like she was asleep. He ran over and grabbed her limp hand before turning to Chiron,

"What happened!?" Chris demanded, panic washing over him like water.

"She is in a coma" He gently explained, "While she was in the forges a metal pipe from a heater broke loose, and hit her in the head" Chiron sighed as he finished. Chris stared blankly at him as it flew over his head.

"When will she wake up?" Chris questioned, looking back to his lifeless girlfriend.

"We don't know. But it doesn't look good" Chiron looked away, to the window. Sadness overtaking his features as he spoke.

"What-what are you saying?" He stuttered, trying to stay calm.

"I don't think she'll make it, I'm sorry" Chiron responded regrettably. His words pierced Chris like a dagger, but he wasn't going to give up.

"She will make it, I promise" He insisted as he sat on the bed next to Clarisse, stroking her hair gently.

A couple of weeks later Chris jumped from his bed quickly, almost yelling in joy. It was 2am, and Chiron wasn't going to be pleased, but he didn't care as he ran towards the big house at top speed.

"Chiron!" He yelled as he banged on the door, hoping desperately he would hear him. As Chiron opened the door Chris barged in, too absorbed in his idea to ask for approval. But Chiron didn't seem to mind,

"What is it, boy?" Chiron asked gently, closing the door behind Chris.

"I think I know how to save Clarisse"

"My child, I fear it is already too late. I don't think we can save her"

"Please! Please give my idea a try Chiron" He begged, agony clear on his features at Chiron's words.

"Ok" Chiron reluctantly agreed, "What's the idea?"

"The fleece!" Chris exclaimed, he carried on when he saw Chiron's confused look, "The Golden Fleece is said to heal anything, it might heal Clarisse!" He grinned at Chiron as he said the idea out loud for the first time.

"I don't think, it will work…" Chiron shook his head sadly, not knowing if the fleece was capable of healing comas.

"We have to try!" Chris demanded, heading to the door. Chiron just smiled at his hopefulness and waited for Chris to return with the fleece.

When Chris returned no more than 10 minutes later the two of them ran up to Clarisse's room. Chiron wasn't sure it would work, but he wanted it to. Clarisse was their best fighter and had been at camp for a long time, he didn't want her to die yet.

"Please please please" Chris mumbled as he laid the fleece gently over Clarisse, his hope flowing into the single word he chanted again and again. As time went on Chiron prepared himself for the worst, it wasn't going to work. But as he placed his hand onto Chris' shoulder to break the news, the fleece began to glow. It was healing Clarisse. Slowly the colour began to return to her features as she shifted in her bed, the first movement she had done in a couple of weeks. Chris managed to contain himself to be sure she was ok, but when her eyes opened he laughed in happiness and hugged her as tight as he could, pushing equipment and wires out of his way. She was ok, it had worked. Behind them, Chiron smiled as Clarisse slowly wrapped her arms round Chris, leaning into his protective hug and pulling him closer with what little strength she could manage.


	8. Chapter 8

**The first night together**

**A/N: Heya! So I thought, Chris and Clarisse must have spent the night together at some point. So this is one of my ideas for what happened on the first night. I hope you like it! **

**Clarisse's POV**

The first thing I notice when I wake up was I am unbelievably tired, and I have no idea why. The second thing I notice is I am not alone. A boy, _that boy, _is sound asleep next to me with his arms round my waist. Now I know me and Chris have started dating recently; a certain daughter of Aphrodite made sure that happened. But I still have no idea why he is in my bed. If Chiron finds out we'll both be on kitchen duty for months. If my farther finds out he would use Chris as his new practice dummy! That thought was unnerving, but Chris doesn't seem to be afraid. Though I bet he is just hiding it, to seem brave. Idiot.

Even though I shouldn't, I like the feel of his strong arms round me. It is relaxing, I feel safe, and protected. Which is a new feeling for me. But I would never admit that to anyone, not even him! I'm a daughter of Ares, not Aphrodite; I don't need to be protected. Lucky my dad can't hear my thoughts, or I'd have an axe through my head, even if I'm his daughter!

I sigh as I try to remember what happened last night, and how I got to this point…

…"_Clarisse…" Chris wined. Such a babyish noise, it reminds me of stupid, ignorant kids. That's probably why I ignored him as I carried on back to my cabin at the end of campfire. I wasn't mad at him, but I was tired and wanted to go to bed, it had been a long day. Not to mention him following me wasn't helping either._

"_Don't ignore me" He insisted and ran up behind me, before following me into my empty cabin. What the Hades is he doing!?_

"_What the Hades do you think you are doing!?" I frowned as I raised an eyebrow, demanding an answer. It was against the rules for two people to be alone in a cabin like this, let alone at night! It didn't matter that all my siblings had taken a break after the war, so camp was quiet._

"_Staying with you" He smirked and sat on my bed. What!? _

"_We both know that's against the rules" I persisted and stood next to my bed. My bed. That he was now sitting on like it was his. _

"_Yep. But when does anyone ever pay attention?" Chris replied, grinning as he pulled me down onto the bed next to him. Surprisingly I allowed him, this dating nonsense must be turning my mind to mush._

"_I'm head counsellor" I sighed, still trying to put up a pitiful fight. It was already obvious he was staying._

"_Even better for to have someone over to stay" He chuckled as he laid back. Proving the exact thoughts in my head, he was staying, whether I liked it or not._

"_Fine!" I gave up and let myself lay down next to him. What harm can one night do?_

"_That's better" Chris wrapped an arm tightly round my waist and pulled my head to rest on his chest. Though I thought his muscles would make it uncomfortable, I was wrong, and soon I started relaxing._

"_You're gonna shut up now or you'll be sleeping on the floor" I whispered harshly, lying like that felt nice, but I wasn't about to abandon my reputation._

"_Sure, whatever" I could feel him smile as he whispered back and began to run his fingers through my hair, willing me to sleep. I would never admit it to anyone but it was soothing, so I let my body overtake as I fell easily asleep…_

…And that's not I got into this position. Lying next to my sleeping boyfriend. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to leave early; he sleeps half the day as it is! Luckily most classes are only just starting up again since the war, and breakfast it later than usual. Listening to his heartbeat almost sends me right back to sleep, but now I'm awake that's it. So instead I stay awake and start to think, my ADHD makes it hard and soon I start to fidget, threatening to ruin this close to perfect moment. Just when I'm about to get up to move I feel his body move, his breathing shift, and I know he's about to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy birthday**

**A/N: Hey! This is a fic about Clarisse's birthday, I hope you like it. Thanks so much for all the positive reviews, they mean a lot! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I normally do, I'm running low on ideas; so any you have would be helpful****! **

Clarisse was busy maiming a dummy in the arena, alone; or so she thought. It was her birthday, but she didn't plan on celebrating. Why celebrate you're a year closer to death? It didn't make sense to her. Her cabin had got her a new boar head for the cabin wall; the other had so many knives it its head it was almost unrecognisable. Her dad had got her a new electric spear, that's what she was using to maim the dummy. Just as she swung her arm round again, someone came up behind her. Instantly Clarisse swung her arm back, intending to maim whoever it was interrupting her training. When she hit a solid force she turned round, and was not surprised to find her boyfriend, gripping the end tight and grinning at her,

"Lucky it wasn't turned on!" He smirked at her.

"Don't make me turn it on, punk" Clarisse rolled her eyes and pulled the electric spear from his grasp, putting it back in its place on her back.

"Present from Ares?" Chris raised an eyebrow at her, knowing it was her birthday.

"How did you guess" She shook her head sarcastically.

"Well I have a better present for you" He replied, smiling and wrapping his arms round her waist.

"You sure?" Clarisse smirked, placing her hands onto his shoulders, checking quickly that the arena was definitely empty. Chris didn't answer; instead he pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, pulling her closer. Clarisse wrapped her arms tightly round his neck, running her fingers through his silky hair.

When Chris finally leaned back he smirked,

"Told ya"

"Whatever" She replied, chuckling.

"Happy birthday Clary" He kissed her cheek, smiling.

"Thanks" She shrugged, looking round again to check no campers had snuck in. She had a reputation and didn't want anyone to see her being even remotely soft. Chris just chuckled at her and pulled her closer.

"Relax. Otherwise I won't show you your proper present" He warned playfully, poking her sides lightly.

"I am relaxed!" She insisted, "And what present?"

"This" Chris smiled and brought out a small box, passing it to Clarisse.

When she took it she frowned apprehensively after shaking it a bit,

"It better not be something sappy like a ring" She warned him.

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid"

She chuckled at him before opening it. Inside was a gold charm bracelet. It had about 5 charms, 4 showing different weapons and one showing a small shield.

"A bracelet?" Clarisse raised an eyebrow at him, she _never_ wore bracelets.

"Hold up!" He shook his head and took it out, "Look"; Chris demonstrated and pulled off one of the charms, a dagger. As he pulled it off, it expanded into a normal sized imperial gold dagger.

"Oh" Clarisse smiled slightly, putting the charm back onto the bracelet. She looked at each of the charms carefully, seeing what they were, "Thanks"

"It's ok" He smiled back, putting it on her wrist, "No more having to hide weapons when you go out of camp"

"Guess not" She smirked, twisting it round on her wrist.

"You like it?" Chris checked, holding her hands tight.

"Yea, of course" She insisted, nodding, "It's great"

"So, wanna try it out?" He questioned, smirking.

The two spent the afternoon sparring until Chris was almost too tired to stand and had been beaten by Clarisse at least 10 times.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nicknames**

**A/N: Heya! Thanks for all the ideas and feedback, I'll try to get your requests/ideas done. This is a conversation between Chris and Clarisse about nicknames, I hope you like it! Please review if you do, or if you think there's any way I can improve!**

"Clary!"

"My name is _Clarisse_"

"You know I don't care"

"I said, _dont_"

"Whatever, Clary"

"Get that stupid smirk off your face, punk"

"See! You call me nicknames!"

"It's not a nickname"

"Then what is it?"

. . .

"Exactly!"

"Whatever. Just don't call me that again"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll hit you so hard that you'll lose the ability to reproduce"

"That's a bit extreme"

"That's the point"

"Well… if you don't want me to use that nickname I can always use another"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me"

"Rodriguez don't you even think about it"

"Why not, baby?"

"I warned you!"

. . .

"You gonna call me that again?"

"I think the dagger was a bit much!"

"No it wasn't. Now are you gonna call me that again!?"

"Ok, ok! No I won't… honey"

"Punk!..."

"Sorry sorry! Just please put maimer down!"

"Not gonna happen"

"Clarisse please! At least turn it off"

"That's better. _Clarisse_"

"Now turn it off"

"Nah, think I might keep it on. Just in case you 'slip up'"

"I won't, I won't. Don't worry. I promise"

"Yea right, how can I trust you?"

"I'm your boyfriend, you should trust me anyway, sweetie"

"Ok that's it!"

. . .

"Oh no! Ok, you were serious!"

"That hurt!"

"Good"


	11. Chapter 11

**There's still time**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow updates, I've been pretty busy lately! So this is gonna be a fic abut Chris and Clarisse's first kiss, I hope you like it! I'm going on holiday on Saturday, I'll try and update before (hopefully a couple of times) but if not, I'll be gone for 2 weeks. I promise I'll update as soon as I get back!**

**Chris' POV**

"How old were you when you came to camp?" I raised an eyebrow at my girlfriend, Clarisse, as we sat together in the woods with her between my legs. Believe it or not, it was actually very comfy. The evening was just beginning, but we weren't bothered about missing campfire tonight.

"Um… when I was 8" She replied, looking back at me, a trace of confusion on her face "Why?"

"Just wondering" I shrugged, I knew she had been here a long time, it was obvious by the amount of beads she wore and her skills, but I wasn't sure exactly how long.

"Sure" She rolled her eyes at me; she does that all the time. How do I manage to find it amazingly cute?

"Trust me" I poked her sides; I know she hates that because she's ticklish, and she doesn't like to show it. I was rewarded with the reaction I was expecting when she wriggled, hiding a smile.

"Don't do that" She elbowed me, hard. But then she never does anything weakly.

"Yea yea" It was my turn to roll my eyes, she says that way too often. Probably because I never listen to her when she says it.

"Punk, I mean it!" She insisted, looking back at me. I smiled as her eyes shined; she looked beautiful, however I would never risk my life to tell her that.

"I know" I replied, chuckling.

"What's the chuckle for?" She questioned, turning round more.

"Nothing" I covered up, smirking. She hates it when I do that so I was prepared for what she was going to say next.

"Tell-" She started to say exactly what I was expecting, but before she could finish I pressed my lips against hers in a moment of bravery, or stupidity.

**Clarisse's POV**

As his lips touched mine my instinct was to flip him off, shove him away, something like that. But I couldn't, something stopped me. It was nice, not at all what I had expected. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms round his neck, drawing him closer. I felt him wrap his arms round my waist and I was glad he had taken me to the woods, out of sight. He leaned back all too soon and smiled at me,

"Wow, I half expected you to punch me" He smirked, holding me tighter. I just rolled my eyes at him,

"There's still time" I smirked back, joking of course.

"No! No don't worry" He hurried on, worry flickering on his face, and I couldn't help myself, I laughed. The look on his face was just too much for me.

"I was joking punk" I smiled a bit and shook my head as he relaxed again.

"Not funny" He chuckled anyway and leant back against the tree.

"Oh, and don't you dare breathe a word about this to anyone!" I warned, coming back to my senses. My reputation would be ruined.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He smirked again and pulled my back against his chest again, to resume the position we were in before.

"Hey" I realised "You never told me how old you were when you came to camp"

"10" Was his only reply as he looked up at the darkening sky as the stars came into view. The moment was too sappy so who could blame me when I pushed him onto his back with maimer at his throat, he should be used to it by now anyway. His psurprise told me otherwise though.


	12. Chapter 12

**The quest**

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for the long wait; I only got back from my holiday yesterday evening. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot and really encourage me to write more! So I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!**

As Clarisse walked up CHB she held her hand over the stab wound in her stomach. She was tired, hungry, hurt but happy. For she had completed the quest set by her farther, even if it had taken almost a month and she had been seriously injured during the process. She would do anything to make Ares proud. The quest had been dangerous, but she had known that when she had been offered the chance to go. Clarisse had instantly agreed because it was rare for her father to offer an important or dangerous quest to one of his daughters. She guessed it showed how dangerous it was when both her partners she had brought died. She hadn't told Chris about the quest because she knew he wouldn't want her to go, she also didn't want to worry him because she _knew _she was going to complete the quest, even if she came back alone. She limped slowly into camp, she had IM'd Chiron to tell him she had completed it so he was waiting for her at the big house.

At that moment Chris was walking round camp, defeated. Clarisse had been gone for so long and he knew Chiron knew something about it, but he wouldn't tell him. Chris didn't want to admit it, but he was worried she wasn't going to come back, she could be anywhere and he knew nothing. He tried to be strong and believe she was coming back, after all Annabeth had waited for Percy for 6 months, and Chris knew Clarisse was strong enough to look ou for herself, let alone whoever was with her. He walked to the camp entrance as he did every day to check if she was back. Some part of him told him it was pointless, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. As he turned to leave he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Frowning he walked closer and a wide grin spread across is face as what he saw, Clarisse.

Looking up Clarisse saw Chris running down the hill quickly to see her and she stopped, smiling. She would never tell anyone but while she had been away she had missed him. Chris ran down and pulled her into his arms, he only loosened his grip when she winced.

"Clarisse!" He kissed her forehead, wiping her dirty hair from her face, "I was so worried about you"

"Calm down Rodriguez" She leant heavily against him, too tired to stand.

"Are you ok?" His forehead creased up with worry as he looked up and down her injured body.

"I'm fine" Clarisse sighed, her voice muffled by his shirt. Even though she was shattered and felt she had fallen into a pit of lava, she told him she was fine. But Chris saw through and instantly knew she wasn't.

"I know you're lying" Chris moved her hand gently away from her stomach and groaned quietly as he saw her wound. She sighed, and didn't even bother to try and cover it up. Ignoring her protests her lifted her up easily and began to carry her the rest of the way up to camp. Instead of taking her to the infirmary which he knew she hated, and would be full of prying eyes, he took her to the Ares cabin and set her onto her bed. Chris eyed her carefully as she sat up slowly, wincing, before looking at him. He kissed her cheek before walking to the door. Before he left Chris turned around and looked at Clarisse,

"I'm just going to get Chiron and an Apollo kid" He assured her before leaving the cabin and jogging to the big house quickly, ignoring the stares he got from other kids.

After everyone had finally left, Chris sat next to Clarisse on her bed and pulled her gently against him, rubbing small circles in her back.

"You have no idea how worried I was" He commented, his circles getting bigger.

"I think I do punk" Clarisse forced a small chuckle, hiding the wince that came from it.

"Nah" he chuckled back and kissed the top of her head "Trust me"

"I know" She shook her head slowly, too tired to argue.

"Are you passing out on an argument?" Chris asked, fake shock showing in his voice. She was pretty sure it would be plastered across his face as well but she couldn't see from the position she was in.

"Yea yea" She rolled her eyes, resting her head on his chest, "She the hell up before I kick you out"

"Ok" Sighing, Chris pulled her closer against him as she closed her eyes to sleep. But she didn't reply, because she was already fast asleep on his chest. Chris smiled down at her sleeping frame and watched her sleep. She was always much more peaceful when she was asleep, the usual frown didn't cross her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll think about it**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad you liked my last update! This is another plain conversation fic, I want to keep them spread out as they are shorter, or look shorter anyway. If there is anything you would like to see don't hesitate to ask!**

"But Clarisse, I don't understand _why_"

"Because I'm needed at camp!"

"You could still visit camp every day, every other day at least!"

"I'm head of the Ares cabin"

"So? Give someone else the responsibility! Have a bit of freedom!"

"I have a reputation!"

"And you would still keep that reputation, it won't change at all!"

"Why are you so insistent about this!?"

"Because it would be fun! And I love you! And you love me"

"Don't say that out loud in public!"

"Think about it or I'll say it again. Louder"

"I'm warning you, Rodriguez"

"So am I, Clary"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!?"

"Whatever, I still do. You'll think about it?"

"Don't give me the puppy eyes, remember what happened last time?"

"You broke my fingers…"

"Exactly. So stop"

"Right, ok. But you said you'd think about it!"

"_Fine"_

"Great! See you tomorrow!"

"Clarisse!"

"Hey, punk"

"So…? Did you think about it?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"And the answer's still no!"

"What!? Why?"

"Because I'm needed here"

"We spoke about this yesterday"

"Fine! I'm not ready yet"

"We are Clarisse. We've been dating nearly 3 years. It's the next step!"

"What if I like this bloody step!?"

"Calm down. You'll never know if you never try"

"Sure I will, and I am freaking calm!"

"No, your language gets worse when you're mad"

. . .

"Fine! Ok, just put maimer away"

"Wuss"

"Whatever. Please? It would be so much more fun and relaxed!"

"Not selling it"

"Ok. If you do this, I'll let you use me for demonstration in class for 2 weeks!"

"3 weeks"

"You drive a hard bargain. But fine, for 3 weeks"

"This means that much to you?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, ok"

"Really!?"

"Fine. I'll get an apartment with you!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Crying is for the weak**

**A/N: Heya! So I've not really got much to say in this A/N except thanks for all the positive reviews! They mean a lot, and don't forget to tell me if you have any ideas or requests!**

Chris wandered around camp looking for his girlfriend, Clarisse La Rue. Since the titan war a couple of days ago camp was surprisingly busy and full of life. People were everywhere, training, chatting, eating, laughing, and of course, pranking. The shrouds had all been burnt, prayers had all been said, and so he guessed people were trying to get over what happened. And he wasn't surprised. He was too, in his own way. As he weaved in and out of people he wondered where she would have gone, he had checked her cabin, the lake and the training arena, and she wasn't in any of them. When he turned to head to check the strawberry fields the woods got caught in the corner of his eye and he mentally slapped himself. How did he not think of it!? Instantly he headed there quickly, he knew that's where she would be. It's quiet, peaceful, calm, and private. All things Clarisse needed right at that moment, considering what had happened.

At that moment Clarisse was sitting quietly, deep in the woods, leaning her back against a tall tree as she thought, over and over, what had happened. What she should have done. She had declined her siblings offer to train, something she had never done before, but she needed to think. She needed some time and space to herself. And that wasn't going to happen in camp. She rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes, forcing any stray tears back. Because Clarisse La Rue does not cry. _Ever. _But she just felt so guilty, so ashamed, so responsible for Silena's death. Still, she hadn't shed a tear, not even when they burnt her shroud, not even when Drew came slinking along, and not even when the dreams haunted her sleep. 'Crying is for the weak', she had furiously told herself, time and time again. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a branch snapping, and her head shot up as she reached for her dagger, ready to attack whoever, or whatever, it was. Just as she was about to jump up Chris walked into her view and she sighed in relief.

"Hey" He whispered, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm round her shoulders gently.

"Hey Rodriguez" Clarisse replied, leaning into his warm embrace gratefully. No-one was around, so she wasn't worried about showing a little affection.

"You ok?" Chris questioned, running his fingers through her tangled hair, and kissing her forehead. He knew she was grieving, and he wasn't sure how she got over the loss of someone, so he was cautious.

"I'm fine" She insisted, crossing her arms. But Chris saw right through her façade and shook his head.

"You're not" He said, "You know, sometimes crying helps?" He suggested carefully.

"Crying is weak" She frowned, tensing slightly in his arms.

"No. Not crying for the lost ones" When Clarisse didn't reply Chris shook her gently to make sure she was paying attention, before continuing. "Give it a try?"

And she did. In the woods, where no-one but Chris could see or hear her, Clarisse pressed her face into his shirt and finally let the tears flow. The tears she had been holding onto for so long, full of pain, anger, hurt, and grief. She cried into his chest until she couldn't cry any longer, and as time went by Chris just tightened his arms round her, checking every now and then for intruders, but none came. When she finished she just sat, leaning heavily into his protective arms as the thought. And even though she would never admit it, she did feel better. Clarisse felt as though a huge weight had just been lifted off her.

When they went back to camp, they headed straight to the arena. No-one asked where they had been, and they didn't talk about it again. Clarisse was just glad to let go of the pain she didn't realise she had been holding onto, and Chris was just glad he had been able to be there for her when she needed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**The snow is not fun**

**A/N: Hey again! Schools starting soon so updates will be less as I am going into my final year of GCSE's, however I will try and update every week at least. As usual, please review if you like it, or have any advice for me. It's always helpful!**

**Clarisse's POV**

Sitting in the woods I look round an almost empty camp half-blood. Many people have gone home for a break since the titan war, or they're outside of camp doing whatever, I don't really care what. I heard there was snow outside camp, but I didn't bother to check. Being from Phoenix I rarely see snow; I've actually only seen it a couple of times, when I was at camp, but it's less than appealing to me, all it seems to do is prevent training or transport, which is far from useful. Suddenly something cold smacks into the back of my head and I flip round instantly, startling the person that threw the snowball, and bring out my dagger. Ready to maim whoever dares throw a snowball at me. When I look closer, under all the winter wear, I finally see its Chris and lower my dagger. Having never seen him in the snow season I didn't initially recognise him.

"Hey!" He grins, walking over. I can already see he's starting to get hot as the weather protection stops camp from getting cold.

"Hey" I reply, smirking as he takes his gloves off. "Hot?"

"Don't laugh! It's freezing outside the border" Chris chuckles, contradicting his earlier statement. "I came to get you"

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow; most of my siblings as well as me are still in the borders, training. Snow won't stop an attack happening so it doesn't mean we can slack off.

"Because the snow is fun! We can have a snowball fight. Plus the Athena kids are beating the hell out of us at snowball fights" He reasons, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my cabin.

"No, the snow is not fun. Get my siblings not me" I pull my arm away, how can I tell him I've only been in the snow once? I hated it so much every time it snowed at camp since I stayed indoors. Probably because I'm not used to the cold, either being in Arizona or inside camps borders. I decide I can blame this on Chiron for not sending me on more quests.

"Please" Chris pouts, holding my arm tighter as he begins to take me to my cabin. "We need you" He tries to appeal to my sense of pride.

"No you don't, you need _help_" I emphasize, giving in to him pulling me to my cabin. It doesn't mean I'm gonna get changed though.

"Whatever. I want you to come out with me" He tries a different tactic while shutting the door to my cabin and taking his coat off. I try not to stare at his shirt, now stuck to his torso with sweat.

"Not happening" I shake my head. Snow is not my thing.

"Why?" Sighing he sits heavily on my bed. "Are you scared?" He teases, making something inside me snap.

"No!" I snap, "I am not scared! I just don't like the snow!"

Chris looks offended for a moment before remembering how hard it can be to control my anger, "Ok, why don't you like it?" He asks.

"Because it's cold, wet, and useless"

"Its great fun! Come on, just for a bit?"

"No" I don't even bother giving him a reason.

"Just with me?" He begs, grabbing my arms.

"Fine!" I groan, "Give me 15 minutes" I push him outside to get changed for my second time out in the snow. Great.

15 Minutes later I am leaving my cabin, completely decked out in snow gear, as Chris drags me to the back border of camp, and I have no idea how I got into this position. As we leave the border and grass changed to snow under my feet I know I have made a big mistake.

"This is stupid" I comment, kicking up the powdery snow in front of me.

"No it's not. Look" Chris grabs my hand and points to the view over the lake. Which, even to me, I can see it looks amazing.

"Ok fine, that does look cool" I roll my eyes "So? I could have seen that from inside the border"

"Yea but this is better" He smirks, "Plus snow is great for wrestling" And before I can even say no Chris kicks my feet from under me and I fall to the ground, landing on the soft, cold snow. I don't even bother to answer before jumping up and grabbing him, easily knocking him over and pinning him down. Chris may be a decent fighter, but he'll never be able to beat me.

Me and Chris spend the rest of the afternoon wrestling in the snow until we have to take our jackets off because we got too hot. Unfortunately the water made my shirt almost transparent (stupid cheap material) and we spent part of the afternoon doing other things, things we wouldn't have done if we hadn't been alone and we would have got into trouble if anyone, particularly Chiron, had walked past. But it was worth it. And I decided maybe snow isn't so bad after all, however that doesn't mean I'm about to start getting excited every time it snows like a little kid.


	16. Chapter 16

**I remember**

**A/N: Heya! Sorry for the slow updates, but like I said, I'm back at school now so I'm gonna have less time to post. As I usually say, I hope you like it, and don't forget to tell me if you have any requests! **

*Thud*

The sound came as the next dagger buried itself forcefully into the dummy's chest, joining into the many others already sticking out of almost every place. The daggers came from the head of the Ares cabin's precision throwing, Clarisse La Rue. The arena was long empty; everyone had left as soon as she walked in, they could probably tell by her facial expression that she wasn't in the mood to be messed with. She never was recently. Everyone knew, they had seen her visiting him, seen her face as he grew worse. It was obvious how she felt about him; you didn't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to see how much she cared. When Dionysius had gotten back the day before she had been hopeful, so had the other campers. While he was like this Clarisse was 10 times more scary and violent, so everyone was hopeful that he would fix Chris. But when he didn't people began to worry, and Clarisse got worse and worse. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep; she only trained and trained and trained. Passing the time by attacking, slicing and stabbing, taking the pain away the only way she knew how.

She was angry. Angry at the gods for not saving him, for letting him go crazy. She was furious at Luke for sending him in to die. And she was seething at Daedalus for inventing the horror that is the Labyrinth. The only person who had been brave enough to talk to her, apart from her siblings, had been Silena. Strange enough Clarisse hadn't maimed her, because the first thing Silena had said was,

"You have to tell him how you feel when he gets better"

The first thing that made her stop was the fact she knew, and there was no point denying it, because it was true. The second thing that made her stop was the fact she said 'when' not 'if'. Silena had faith in him just like she did, and she didn't look down on him because he had once been a traitor. Since that day they had been friends, Clarisse had told her the worries about him not getting better, and Silena told her how to deal with her feelings. Soon Clarisse began to feel better, and she protected Silena from any bullies; much to people's surprise.

That afternoon when Clarisse left the arena and walked to the basement to see Chris she had a good feeling. She didn't know why, he had shown no signs of improving and Mr D had basically refused to help him. No matter how much she had yelled, and even begged. When she arrived she was surprised to see Chiron there, but before she could even ask him what was going on Mr D walked out, followed by Chris.

Clarisse froze as Mr D and Chiron walked off, leaving her and Chris alone. She had dreamed of this day for months, but now she had no idea what to say. What are you supposed to say to someone who's been insane for 6 months? Chris solved that problem by walking over and pulling her into a tight hug. If it was anyone else she would have pushed them away, if was anyone else she wouldn't have hugged them back. But it wasn't anyone else.

"I remember" Chris mumbled into her hair. Clarisse bit her lip; she had been at her worse when visiting Chris. He had seen her yell, scream, beg, cry, he had even been there when her dad had came by to teach her a lesson. And he remembered it all. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or nervous. But as he pulled her closer she knew she had no reason to be either. She just smiled at the fact he was finally better and leant into his comforting arms, because now he was back, everything would be ok. And for the first time she let her stress go, and relaxed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spoilsport**

**A/N: Hey guys, finally another update! Thanks so much for being patient and sorry for the long wait; being back at school has really thrown me off! I'm gonna try and update at least once a week because I have more homework this year (sigh). So I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review and tell me if you have any requests!**

"Hey! Guess what?"

"_What, punk?"_

"My mom wants to meet you!"

"_No"_

"Wh-"

"_No. I don't do meeting peoples parents"_

"Aww, why?"

"_Get rid of the pout"_

"Answer my question then"

"_Because they never like me"_

"I didn't think it bothered you?"

"_Normally, it doesn't. But this is different"_

"Why?"

_. . ._

"Clarisse…"

"_Fine! Because it actually matters"_

"No it doesn't"

"_Trust me. I've seen people break up because their parents disagree with the relationship" _

"I promise that won't happen"

"_Don't make promises you can't keep"_

"I'm not! Seriously"

"_Rodriguez…"_

"Ok, ok. I know you don't like hugging"

"_Then get off"_

"You need a hug!"

"_You need a knife through your neck"_

"You don't mean that. Right?"

"_You really wanna wait and find out?"_

. . .

"_Didn't think so"_

"Fine. But you'll meet my mom?"

"_Sure. For an hour, that's it!"_

"Better than nothing"

"_Don't be so optimistic"_

"Whatever. And you're not allowed to bring any kind of weapon!"

"_What!?"_

"Don't scowl. My mom doesn't like them"

"_I don't care! She isn't gonna be the reason we get killed by monsters on the way back"_

"We'll be fine"

"_Because I'm bringing a dagger"_

"Clarisse…"

"_Just one!"_

"Fine. And no maimer"

"_Spoilsport"_


	18. Chapter 18

**You promised**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews, they really mean a lot. I'd love to give a shout out to everyone, but there's too many for me to keep track of! So I'll say thanks here – you know who you are! So I hope you like this update, please let me know if you do.**

"_I promise I won't tickle you!" Chris promised as he walked closer to Clarisse, grinning. She backed away, he was a kid of Hermes after all, and his promises were made to be broken. So instead of replying she shook her head and made a bolt for it, planning to run past him and out the cabin. But he was faster, grabbing her round the waist and throwing her onto his bed. Before she could even attempt to push him off he was on top of her, and ticking her mercilessly. _

"_Stop! Sto-" She yelled, laughing and wriggling as he carried on. _

"_Nah!" He smirked his trademark grin and moved his hands to her weakest spot, her feet. As she squirmed helplessly she cried, _

"_You promised!"_

Clarisse lay by the river, thinking about her, and Chris. He had broken many promises, one promise too many. She chuckled dryly to herself at the memory; that day was etched into her mind forever now. She should have expected it really; she didn't know how she didn't see it coming. Obviously he took advantage of her letting her guard down. She closed her eyes and allowed the next flashback to wash over her.

"_I promise I won't embarrass you"_

_The broken promise rang in Clarisse's ears as she stormed to the Hermes cabin, the mangled hearts from her bed in her hands. She flung open the door and walked straight to Chris, throwing the shredded pile of red into his face. She was so mad; she was a daughter of Ares! Not some soppy child of Aphrodite, and Chris was gonna pay for embarrassing her. He had made the promise the day before, as that day was Valentines Day, and he knew she hated anything heartsy. But she couldn't help but smirk as his terrified expression; however he soon recovered and gave her his trademark grin._

"_You like them?" He smirked. As she threw the last of the mess over him she growled,_

"_You promised!"_

She traced patterns into the sand absentmindedly, letting the waves of the river wash over her bare feet; it was cool, relaxing even. It was a nice day. Then again, it always was in Camp Half-blood. Clarisse swished the clear water round with her feet, looking back into her memories slowly. Because too fast and she could fall.

"_I promise I won't drop you" Chris insisted, wading into the cold river with Clarisse in his arms. Everyone would be shocked to find she didn't like the water, she couldn't swim. So Chris had taken it upon himself to help her get over his fear._

"_Better not punk" She replied, the venom missing from her words, as she held onto him tightly. He was the only person she would let help her, no-one else tried. He smirked and pulled her closer, walking a bit deeper._

"_Of course, But you need to get over your fear Clary" Chris grinned and she frowned, the use of the nickname distracting her from his characteristic Hermes smirk plastered onto his face. But before she could pick him up on him she felt his arms loosen around her, and she fell into the river with a splash. As she stood up from the water, she spluttered, _

"_You promised!" _

She let out a smile at that memory. Without him she still wouldn't be able to swim now, but she could; and she was thankful. Clarisse looked up at the setting sun, but she didn't want to go back to camp yet. Didn't want to leave this peaceful haven she had built for herself by the river. So she didn't, she closed her eyes again and went back into the deep pit that was her broken memories.

"_I promise I won't get you a present" Chris sighed and Clarisse grinned happily, she didn't want an anniversary present to celebrate going out for a year. It seemed sissy to her. But the next day when she woke up to a wrapped box on her bed she knew she had been lying. _

"_Rodriguez!" She yelled as she grabbed him in the arena, "What is this!?"_

"_For you" Chris grinned "Open it" And she did. To find a imperial gold dagger, with their names written on._

"_That's so sappy" She groaned, but sheathed it anyway. Chris grinned, hoping she had forgotten his promise from the day before._

"_I'm still mad" She frowned at his grin, crossing her arms._

"_Aww, why?" As she rolled her eyes, she protested,_

"_You promised!"_

She fingered the smooth writing on the dagger in her hand. He always got her presents, no matter how many times she made him promise. Clarisse would never admit it; but she secretly loved them. The dagger he had gotten her now had a permanent place in a sheath on her thigh, always within reach. She stabbed it repeatedly into the ground, holding her emotions in as she had been doing all her life, before she met Chris. Trying to keep it inside, holding the pain, the sadness, the fear; holding it all until she couldn't feel anything.

"_I promise I won't ever leave you" Chris smiled, kissing the top of her head. Clarisse leant into his warm arms, truly believing that this would be the promise that he would keep. This time he wouldn't smirk as she tried to stay mad, because he was going to fulfil this promise. But he didn't, he never did. Clarisse held onto his limp body, trying to hold on, trying to bring him back from where he had been dragged. It wasn't his time to go; it couldn't be happening yet; this just wasn't fair. She grabbed the discarded dagger and threw it heartlessly; watching as it pierced its victim right in the heart, even when her heart was broken she could still hit perfectly, but she didn't feel the usual pride. She just turned back to her lost love, the tears burning at the back of her eyes, but she couldn't let them fall. She was a daughter of Ares, and they are strong. So she just closed his eyes carefully and held him close, cradling his body against her. But as she let the first tear fall and drop onto the ground she released a shattered whisper,_

"_You promised"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Coconuts**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the positive reviews, they really mean a lot. I'm glad you all liked my last chapter! Don't forget if you have any requests or ideas to let me know, and I'll try to get them done!**

"So you're allergic to coconuts?"

"_Yes! Now shut up about it!"_

"But it's so cute!"

"_No. No it is NOT cute! It's anything but cute!"_

"Fine. Sweet? Funny?"

"_Rodriguez! Shut up now, or you'll become punk on a stick!"_

"Ok ok. No need to get maimer involved!"

"_There's every reason to get maimer involved!"_

"Why?"

"_Because you annoyed me!"_

"So?"

"_So, maimer gets involved! Whether you like it or not!"_

"Kinda noticed that last part. But fine! Ok. I'll leave it"

"_Good!"_

"…What happens when you eat a coconut?"

"_What did I just say!?"_

"Awh, please tell me"

"_No"_

"You love me? Please?"

"_Punk. If you don't get rid of those puppy eyes I will get rid of them for you"_

. . .

"_That's better. I am not going to tell you what happens! You don't need to know!"_

"I could just 'accidently' give you food with a coconut in?"

"_Don't you dare!_

"Why?"

"_How do you know it won't kill me?"_

"Good point"

"_Exactly! So just leave it"_

"Fine…"


	20. Chapter 20

**I won't leave you**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, but I've just had so much going on right now! And Blood of Olympus is out! (Here anyway) My Aunty has got it for me, yay. So I hope you like this update, I tried to make it longer because you had to wait. Thanks so much for the positive reviews, they mean a lot!**

Clarisse was walking round camp, enjoying the sun; which was strange for her. She hadn't got any classes that day and was looking forward to spending the whole day with Chris. As she walked past the Hermes cabin she heard some loud noises, but she ignored them; used to the things they got up to in there. Suddenly she saw the Stolls, alone, and walked quietly up, being sure to be quiet, she wanted to catch them in the act. From what she could see they appeared to be making some sort of explosive, though she couldn't tell what. Out of the blue she saw them light it, and before she had time to even think of the rational thing to do the fireworks shot off, hitting her square in the middle. The Stolls heard the yell and ran over, when they saw her, their mouths fell open with shock and they looked round; hoping no-one saw it was them. Travis walked slowly over and shook the unconscious Clarisse before turning to his brother,

"Get help!" He whispered, urgently, as he shook her again, noticing a large unstable cut on her forehead.

As Connor was running for Chiron he saw Chris, who ran over. Asking if he had seen Clarisse.

**[2 months later]**

Chris walked round camp, his face set in the frown that had been on show since the accident. He never really smiled much anymore, and laughing was a thing of the past. Just as he was about to walk into the training arena he felt his phone vibrate, before a familiar tune kicked in. Before he could even think his phone was at his ear,

"Clarisse?" He asked, shock clear in his voice as he walked to the edge of camp, away from everyone else.

"Of course it's me punk" The answer came loud and clear, bringing the lost smile back to his face instantly.

"I'm coming to see you" Was the only reply he had as he hung up and ran outside the camp, ready to visit his girlfriend who had been unconscious for a whole 2 months. Where he hadn't seen her because it was _his _brothers that caused the accident, so her mom had banned him. But right now he couldn't care less, because she was awake. He jumped in his car and drove, faster than the day he found out about the accident, probably attracting the attention of every monster in town.

He ran in and straight past the desk, knowing the receptionist would never let him in. He had visited every day for the past 8 weeks; but Clarisse's mom had let every doctor, every nurse, every security guard, every receptionist know. _He was not allowed in_. Luckily no-one saw and he almost jumped for joy as he slipped into her room, locking the heavy door behind him. He saw Clarisse lying in the bed, pale, and skinny. Nothing like her former self.

"Clarisse" He gasped as he stood by her bed, gently grabbing hold of her hand.

"Took you long enough" She smirked, life returning to her ashen features, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming"

"I'd never leave you" Chris promised as his pressed a passionate, yet delicate kiss to her forehead.

"I know" Clarisse pulled him down into a tight hug; she was surprisingly just as strong despite her long sleep.

"Good" He nodded, smiling the biggest smile he had in weeks. They stayed like that for a while, breathing in the comfort and silence; until Clarisse spoke. Breaking the peace that had washed over them.

"My mom's taking me to Florida, to help me get better" Her voice rang through his ears, "Don't let her take me Chris" He had never heard her sound so scared, vulnerable; she was the drakon slayer. It scared him, more than he liked to admit.

"I'd never let her do that" He insisted, before noticing a loud crash coming from behind him. He didn't even have time to turn away from Clarisse before he felt the security life him and drag him from her bedside, while her mother stood and watched.

"Hey Chiron" Chris walked over to the centaur, running his fingers through his messy hair, "I was wondering if I could have maimer, to bring to Clarisse?" The leader of Camp Half-blood gave out a sad sigh before replying to Chris,

"I'm sorry" He said "But I can only give maimer back to Clarisse when she gets back"

"But she really wants it!" Chris tried to argue for his girlfriend's sake, as Chiron looked over him pityingly.

"I'm sorry" Chiron repeated before turning away, back to the infirmary where an injured camper had just been helped carefully in.

Chris walked to the edge of camp quietly, all the leaders at camp were now keeping an eye on him so he didn't see Clarisse again, but he just couldn't bear it. Knowing she was alive; was awake, and he couldn't see her. He opened his forbidden phone to call for a taxi when he saw a text, from Clarisse.

'I won't leave you'

Chris jumped in the taxi and was about to give directions to her hospital when a voice cut over him,

"Long beach" He turned at the voice to see none other than Percy Jackson sitting next to him, smiling as the taxi sped off.

"What the hell!" Chris snapped, annoyed.

"She's gone, Chris" Came Percy's reply.

"I need her" He sighed, the anger melting away, leaving pain, "She said she wouldn't leave me"

"There's a party for her, to honour her memory at camp. You should come. People will donate, you'll be able to go to Florida" The idea brought a grin to Chris' sharp features as he thought of the possibility.

"Ok" He agreed, noticing the crowed of campers and people at the beach, "It's now?"

"Yea" Percy replied "Sorry we didn't tell you sooner. You seemed… out of it" Chris nodded, understanding.

. . .

Quiet music flew through Chris' ears as he walked round, desperately looking for Clarisse. This music, party, was nothing like her. Soft music just wasn't her thing. He wished people would stop acting like she wouldn't come back, because she was Clarisse, she never broke her promises. Suddenly he saw a flash of brown hair and he ran; it was her.

"Chris" Annabeth spoke, grabbing his arm gently.

"What!?" He looked round, trying to see where she went. "Clarisse is here, let me go"

"She's not here" Annabeth shook her head "You're seeing things Chris" He nodded as he realised how stupid he must have looked. She couldn't be here. But when he turned around there was no mistaking the person he saw.

"Clarisse!" He yelled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey Rodriguez" She smiled, something not many people got to see, and hugged him back.

"I thought you were in Florida?" Chris held her tight against him, never wanting to let go.

"I used this" She held up his old teleporting device he had stolen off the princess Andromeda, the one he had given to her, and he couldn't pull the smile from his face.

"Come on" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to his step-dads apartment, he was o holiday, "Stay with me tonight"

Chris slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arm over to hug Clarisse, only she wasn't there. He sat up quickly and looked round, panic quickly setting in. Hurriedly he pulled his phone out and dialled her number, the only one he knew by heart.

"Clarisse? Where are you?"

"_I had to go"_

"No! No you didn't"

"_I'm sorry. I love you" _Was he only reply before the phone went static, she was gone. Chris knew exactly where to go, the only place where he could think. Clarisse's moms house.

The walk there was fast, he ran the whole way. Somehow he knew she wouldn't be there, but maybe, just maybe, there would be a clue. As he walked in the familiar smell of her mom hit him, strong perfume. Clothes were strewn across the floor, like someone has left quickly, everything just looked so normal. When he saw her mom he almost didn't recognise her. Her usual grace had vanished, replaced by sadness, and her posh suits were traded for a soft tracksuit.

"You again?" She questioned, letting free and small smile. It could hardly be called a smile really, Chris decided.

"Where is she?" He went straight to the point, not caring about anything but Clarisse.

"Chris…" Her mom sighed, looking up to him sadly.

"Tell me. You're here, so where is she!?" He almost yelled, pain overtaking his rational thoughts.

"Chris" She tried again, "Clarisse died… the other day" She whispered. Chris opened his mouth again and again, unable to form even a simple sentence.

"She can't be" He finally managed, "I was just speaking to her"

"Me too, all the time" Her mom ran her fingers through her dirty hair. "But what else can we do?" Chris felt the agony wash over him in waves, too strong for him to handle.

"She never woke up, did she… after the accident"

"no. That's why we went to Florida." She shook her head, and Chris understood instantly.

"To wake her up"

"But there was nothing they could do, they said she was just a shell" Clarisse's mom began to cry, delicate tears dripping down her face, and Chris pulled her into a hug. Holding her tight, trying to push away the grief hat was destroying both of them.

Back at camp Chris stood by the water, a ring in his hand. It was beautiful really, but simple. Just her style. But he didn't need it now; she wasn't here to take it, to say yes to his promise of forever. It was useless now, both the ring and the promise, so slowly, he allowed his palm to open. Dropping the expensive diamond into the deep, dark waves beneath.

"I love you" He whispered into the shadows.

I love you


End file.
